Underfell : Zenith
by Arklaw
Summary: Frisk had done it, at last. Flowey, who revealed himself as Asriel, had been convinced to help free the monsters. Together, they befriended the entirety of the Underground and prevented any death from occuring. They spread their shared dreams of peace to all the monsters, they would save them. And so they approached the castle, full of hope. But they forgot about one last obstacle.
1. Last Encounter

_Underfell doesn't have a strict canon per say. The endings aren't as fleshed out as they should be and there are controversies about the relationships between characters. For this "timeline", let us just have an open mind. Feel free to tell me what doesn't make sense. This was a 3AM story rush, obviously._

 _-~o~-_

 _It has been a long journey. The two companions just finished exploring Alphys' True Lab, and revelations had surfaced. Flowey, or Asriel as he wants to be called now, is still a flower. He has a plan to free the monsters and show them this world can become "Save and Be Saved. As a bonus, getting the human souls will lead to him having feelings again... for a short moment. THey had finished their long walks over the lower city. The castle awaited._

 _Asriel :_

Almost there, uh ?  
It sure took a while.

Ah ah...

It's funny... I don't have  
any soul yet, but I feel  
nervous anyway...

Do you think King Asgore...  
Do you think my father will  
believe us ?

That we can live outside ?  
That we can live in peace ?

I mean... We're asking a lot.

For every monster to lend  
their souls to me...

Doesn't sound safe when I  
say it out loud.

 _Comfort him ? - - - - - Do not_

 _Asriel :_

No.

You don't have to choose  
anymore, Frisk.

We've been over this.

I can do this. I must do this.  
No time for complaints.

... Let's go.

 _The two of them advance. The pillars on their right are as majestuous as they remembered. Although, in this timeline, it's the first time they stepped here. Frisk advances slowly, embracing the serenity of this place. Asriel keeps his guard up, just in case. The two of them watch the light of the sun piercing the glass on their left, creating beds of shadows on their path._

 _They go on past one pillar, two pillars. However, before they reach the third, a familiar face appears in the shade of the fourth one. A smiling face full of sharp teeth and harboring a glowing red eye.._

 _Sans :_

heya.

you've been busy uh ?

 _Asriel :_

You!

 _The flowery companion instinctively curves his petals forward and produces his floating projectiles, but for once, he restrains himself._

 _Asriel :_

...

 _Sans :_

 _..._ well ? you're not gonna  
attack me ?

 _The lost prince let his pellets vanish and his roots return him to the vase. He was right to be cautious, but showing hostility is not his way, not anymore._

 _Asriel :_

Sorry... Frisk...

I almost forgot about him.  
Oh well...

 _Angrily looks at Sans :_

What do you want ?  
Still disappointed by our pacifist  
approach ?

 _Sans :_

eheheh... you have NO idea  
how right you are.

 _There was something different about the way Sans looked. Last time, or rather the other time, he just laughed at how the two of them couldn't escape being hated and hunted. How they were forced to pick sides and sacrifice people. But maybe, maybe this time, he knows they had followed a righteous path._

did i ever tell you about my  
eye ?

it's simple, really. it activates  
while i defend myself.

nobody can get close to me  
unless i feel like it.

pretty nifty, right ?

a guy like me... all bone...  
I'm easy prey around here.

sorta...

so, to keep myself safe,  
I have to use all i have.  
all the time.

day and night, i keep my  
guard up.

that's the world we live in.

or at least the world i USED  
to live in.

 _Asriel :_

Great story...

And now you can take a long  
break. No need to thank us.

 _Sans :_

sure, bud. live in your fantasy.  
i'm being serious here.

if I didn't wanna be hunted,  
i'd just hide.

well, i'd take my boss along,  
family's family.

but because of your meddling,  
this world... is not ready for  
the war.

you've infected it. with your  
silly words, hugs and kisses.

it's all ruined.

 _Asriel :_

Ruined ? What are you  
talking about ?

Who would want a world of  
"Kill or Be Killed ?

 _Sans :_

me.

sure, if my boss got offed, i'd  
feel bad. but that'd mean he was  
weak.

it's how the universe works.  
believe me, we've seen this motto  
work out pretty well.

who knows ? i'd let myself die if  
doing it made a stronger monster.

eheheh...

you know what i mean, right ?

buddy ?

 _Sans kept his crimson gaze on Frisk, as if he knew something Asriel didn't. He had no idea, and chose to ignore it, for Sans had started moving forward. One step.  
_

but here and now ?

 _Second step. The skeleton bowed his white head. Then with his third step he let the duo see his face. His eyes were empty, presenting a void hungry for souls, and his smile was creepier than usual._

 _Sans :_

i don't feel like holding back.

 _A chill ran down both heroes' necks. Even the flower. Thankfully, the mad mystery let his normal face return, though words remained heavy with gloom._

Sans :

if you meet the king,  
and reveal WHO YOU ARE.

welp. that'd do the trick, for sure.

family reunion. that's a big sale  
on forgiveness.

that'd break him.

you'd convince him to summon  
everyone you befriended.

Papyrus. Undyne.  
Alphys. Mettaton.

and  
what then ?

You'll free us ?

we're letting you put the entire  
Underground out in the open,  
for friendship ?

...

hell no. i'm not falling for that.

you're just a pair of sadists  
trying to play with their feelings.

and then you'll redo it all. just  
for a laugh or two.

i mean, 0 EXP ? that's pretty  
unrealistic.

Asriel :

We're not trying to trick you.

You want to stay here for  
eternity ?

We will make the monsters  
happy, free.

Even you must want that!

 _Sans :_

meh... to be honest, I don't  
care if you will or won't.

I hate both outcomes.

it may surprise you, but i like  
it here. despite the murdery  
business.

i let PAPYRUS have his fun.  
he's my boss after all.

i let folks hate me.  
i'm my brother's bro after all.

it's fine. i can take it.

so long as they come out stronger  
and way more ruthless.

survival of the fittest.  
the birth of true MONSTERS to  
fight the real monsters.

humans.

you may have fooled everyone,  
bucko, but not me.

i've seen your kind, time after  
time after time. anywhere and  
everywhere.

you despise what is different.  
you eliminate what disgusts you.  
you even destroy yourself.

it's all a big game for you.

so you'd better stop acting like  
you're the damn hero.

cause i know who you truly are.  
what you really are.  
deep down underneath that skin.

...

a skeleton waiting to be pulled out,  
painfully.

...

a'right.

enough with the jokes.  
enough with the chatter.

you want world peace ?  
you want an end ?  
you want some fun ?

you'll have to fight me for it!

 _The bony boy takes a stance and prepares to fight. But what can he do ?_

 _Asriel :_

Frisk. I'll assist you.

We can't stop now.

You have to SPARE him.  
You have to CONVINCE him.  
I believe in you!

Put that tubby skeleton back  
in the closet!

 _Frisk stretches his neck and gets ready. He doesn't know it, but he's in for the performance of his childhood._

 _To be continued..._


	2. First Conclusion

_Frisk's soul entered combat. There is no music yet, just the sound of Underground birds outside. There is no choice of actions either. Sans is just standing there, his endless smile still fixed on his face._

 _Sans : eyes closed :_

er...

 _Sans : eyes opened :_

i think it's your  
turn.

 _Sans : eyes to the side :_

i, uh...  
haven't done this  
in a while.

normally, i just  
get rid of people  
before they get close.

... actually, it may  
have been a bad  
idea, this FIGHT.

right ? how about  
you just...

 _Sans attacks from behind, a giant bone pierces Frisk's back. The human is badly injured, but the attack doesn't stop there. Sans removes his hand from his hoodie and grabs the soul who turns blue. He pulls it down into a rising pit of sharp bones. Gravity then shifts and the prey falls on the side, towards a tunnel of deathly cartilages. Frisk barely dodges them. After that Two floating skulls appear, from their mouth, a burning ray submerges the hearty shape. Frisk's HP drop to 0._

 _Sans : empty eyed :_

drop dead.

 _Asriel : shocked :_

What...

What the hell ?

 _With his soul shattered, Frisk is forced to LOAD back in time through his determination. He opens his eyes and has returned to the beginning of the hallway. Asriel, in his pot, seems shocked._

Asriel :

How did he ..?  
Did he just.

...

Alright, Frisk. You  
know what to do.

Dodge his attacks,  
don't let your guard  
down this time.

When it's your TURN  
we will ACT together.

 _The two heroes advance. The skeleton appears, as before._

 _Sans :_

heya.

you look frustrated about  
something.

kehehe...

guess i haven't gone  
rusty, uh ?

 _Fighting starts, again:_

 _Sans : eyes closed :_

er...

 _Sans : eyes opened :_

i think it's your  
turn.

 _Sans : eyes to the side :_

i, uh...  
haven't done this  
in a while.

normally, i just  
get rid of people  
before they get close.

... actually, it may  
have been a bad  
idea, this FIGHT.

right ? how about  
you just...

 _Frisk manages to survive the attack, for a heavy price_

 _Sans :_

huh...

always wondered why  
nobody used their  
strongest attack first.

let alone give you the  
first move... that's just  
wayyy too nice.

 _At the same time, Asriel and the human think the same thing: this is gonna get very, very ugly. A strange music starts and the actual battle finally begins._

 _to be continued..._


	3. Exercise of Power

_You feel like you're gonna have a tough time._

 _ACT -_ _Check -_ _Sans  
_

 _Sans : 1 atk . 1 def  
_ _The easiest enemy. Can only  
deal 1 damage.._ _. multiple times._

 _Doesn't want you to ACT nicely  
but don't lose hope!_

 _Sans :_

you know...

i sorta liked hanging out an' all.  
but deep down...

i always wanted to skin you.

 _Sans :_

our reports showed a massive  
anomaly in the timespace  
continuum.

timelines jumping left and right,  
stopping and starting...

until suddenly, everything ends.

 _Sans :_

heh heh heh...

who could it be ?

 _Sans :_

some universes lasted longer  
than others, but every single one  
vanished sooner or later.

that's what you are,  
why don't you admit it ?

 _Sans :_

the humans who came down  
here before were more...  
stereotypical.

 _Sans :_

but you ? you're more subtle.

 _Sans :_

the last thing we need is to  
grab on to a false hope from  
a lying punk.

that'd be too pathetic to watch.

 _Sans' eyes return to black, now is the time. For this turn, Frisk and Asriel get close and try to get in a few words, a smile, a friendly pat. Sans denies them._

 _Sans :_

look at yourself. ACTing as if  
you never even hurt a fly.

one day, you'll get bored and  
change tactics.

 _Asriel :_

You don't know that!

Frisk, don't let him get to you.  
You have to keep trying!

 _Your friend protects you from some attacks, his dedication fills you with determination._

 _Sans :_

you don't know how it feels...

 _Sans :_

knowing that our "savior's"  
every act of kindness...

is just a notch on a belt,  
before everything ends.

 _Sans :_

pretty damn twisted, don't  
you think ?

 _Sans has dropped his barrier. Frisk can ACT freely now. Sans is told how Frisk and Asriel really want to save the monsters. That they will not let whatever horrible thing he mentioned happen. Sans acts as if he didn't hear any of that._

 _Sans :  
_

why don't i try to help ?  
if the timelines are getting  
erased ?

heh... the humans die and  
we are free from pain.

win-win if you ask me.

 _Sans :_

and then, there's the fact that  
no matter what we do, there's  
gonna be a reset.

 _Sans :_

even if all went well, even if  
everyone was happy...

we'll just get back here without  
being able to remember the  
good times. so what's the point ?

 _Sans let's his guard down, as punctual as a clock. Promises are made, Frisk and Asriel do their best to convince the skeleton all will be well. Sans doesn't emote at all._

 _Sans :  
_

knowing this makes it kinda hard  
to give it my all...

 _Sans :_

heh... or am i just using that as an  
excuse to be lazy ?

hell if i know...

 _Sans :_

that being said... you really  
like to avoid dying, huh ?

safe to say, you had some practice.

 _Sans :_

me, i can safely say how i hate  
your guts.

so give up and show'em.

 _Once again, there's an opening. Sans begins to sweat a little more than usual. Could it be ?_

 _Sans :_

bah... you can't dodge forever.

 _Sans :_

...

 _Sans :_

you freak...

 _The red eye disappears. Sans look flustered._

a-alright... knock it off.  
enough with the ACTs.

i can't kill you.

and you won't kill me.  
this is useless.

 _Sans's eyes become white, normal. Asriel and Frisk are hopeful._

 _Sans :_

i don't know what to think...

will you really let it all end well.  
a true happy ending ?

i've been suffering for so long.

all the sorrow, all the despair.  
can i truly let them go ?

oblivion feels like an old friend  
now... but...  
maybe i'm wrong.

even if you were lying, there is a real  
chance of peace.

it'd be worth a shot.  
one light in the dark, ya know ?

what do you think ?

 _Frisk makes his choice._

 _Sans :_

alright, then. c'mere pal.

 _A jail of bones surrounds the poor soul._

 _Asriel : shocked_

You... Smiley poop-face!

 _It takes half a second for Frisk's hearty shape to shatter._

 _Sans : GAME OVER screen :_

 _eat dirt and die !_

 _if you're done joking around,  
you won't play nice anymore._

 _-~o~-_

 _Frisk can keep going, filled with dreams and hopes._

 _Sans :_

hmm... That expression...

you died twice in a row ?

geez, that's harsh bucko.

but hey, third time's the charm.

 _They battle. They reach the bargaining bit. Frisk doesn't ACT this turn._

 _Sans :_

what's the matter ?

if you wanna ACT your way into  
my soul, now's the time.

 _Frisk SPAREs Sans._

 _Sans :_

welp... i never was a good actor.  
but thanks for the breather, kid.

it's plain obvious, but, until now...  
i was dropping my guard on purpose.

let me try a little bit harder now.

 _The true battle finally begins. If Sans is killed, Asgore won't listen to the two heroes. There won't be a happy ending. If Sans keeps killing Frisk, they won't complete their goal. And this smiling demon doesn't want to negotiate it seems. How will they resolve this conflict ?_


	4. Remembrance of Somewhere Else

_While facing the greatest enemy, something tickled Frisk's memory. He saw it again, Sans standing in front of one of the bushes, next to the Hotel's entrance._

hey.

I heard you're going  
to the core

i also heard how you're  
still not fighting huh ?

not that i'm upset  
or anything but...

don't let their hopes up.  
"kill or be killed", ya know.

anywho... how about grabbing  
some grub with little old me?

*Alright - No way*

great, I knew you'd want to.

over here.  
i know a shortcut.

 _Frisk and sans end up sitting at a table of the Hotel._

ah... nobody's here.  
perfect.

so.

you've gone far.  
more than I expected,  
for sure.

you must be serious about  
leaving this dump behind.

i was like that too.  
a long time ago,  
buddo.

but sometimes,  
you gotta make do.

down here, you can fight  
and get stronger, and we  
adapt as a result.

so the question is.

in the long run...

is the way you're  
handling things...

the best way ?

…

not answering huh.

boring subject, i'm sure.

 _Sans looks away, pondering. He then turns back to the human._

let's talk about something else.

you know i'm a sentry  
in snowdin forest, right?

i sit out there, lookin'  
for humans to slaughter.

not as exciting as  
it sounds.

fortunately, deep in  
the forest...

there's this HUGE  
locked door.

and it's perfect  
for practicing  
knock knock jokes.

day after day,  
i knock'em out.

like you knock someone  
you hate.

one day, i go at it again:  
"knock knock"

suddenly,  
from the other side...

i hear a woman's  
voice.

 _Sans impersonated a woman's voice. It felt familiar to Frisk._

"who is there ?"

so, naturally, I  
respond:

"knife"

"knife who?"

"knife to meet you."

And i kid you not,  
she howls with laughter

she laughed so  
hard i almost had a  
heart attack.

which doesn't happen  
that often.

'cause i don't have one.

i don't remember anyone  
ever appreciating  
my jokes before.

best audience of my life.

then, after I combo  
her with a dozen more,

SHE knocks and says:

"knock knock"

i say: "who's there?"

"boo!"

"boo who ?"

"oh no! please don't cry!"

wow.

it was perfect.  
the gal was good.

So i keep them coming,  
and she keeps them coming,  
for hours.

then i tell her i  
have to leave.

gotta take care of  
the boss before he  
snaps at me, ya know?

but she says i can  
return anytime.

so i did just that.

then i did it again.  
and again.  
it's a thing now.

it felt nice, for a spell.

...

one day, she  
ain't laughing  
all that much.

i ask her what's  
her trouble?

someone tried to off her  
or something?

then, out of the blue, she  
asks me something.

"if a human ever  
comes through this  
door..."

"...please, please make  
me a promise...  
please..."

"help them...  
i can't protect them...  
i am too broken for it..."

you know me,  
i don't do promises.

especially the  
merciful kind.

especially to people  
whose name  
i don't even know.

plus, the policy of  
the underground didn't  
really encourage me.

so, despite the lady  
being real serious  
about it...

i said no.

she laughed.

she laughed hysterically,

like i just told her the  
best joke in the world

one could say,  
she was crazy.

and needless to say,  
i was shaken.

to the bone.

after that, she was gone.

no matter how many  
times i knocked,  
nobody came.

do you know why i'm  
telling you this ?

you get what i'm sayin' ?

if i didn't feel some  
guilt over it, the  
first time we met...

buddy...

...

… You'd be dead  
where you stand.

...

well honestly, i did try  
to kill you with my  
buzzer in the hand trick.

so maybe guilt isn't  
the right word

let's call it... curiosity.

and hey, look at yourself,  
you haven't died a single time.

right ?

no ? what, am i wrong ?

do you feel dead inside or  
something ?

good enough, kiddo.

...

we monsters do lots  
of sacrifices  
in order to get out.

please, stop giving us  
second thoughts  
about it.

welp...

i better get going, i ain't  
welcome here either.

so uh... if you're serious  
about your pacifist thing...

you can pay my bills,  
it's just 8000g.

if you can't, well, you can try  
to FIGHT your way out.

Good luck, buddy.

 _Sans walks away in a strange direction, leaving the human behind. Suddenly, an orange-haired cat rushes to the table, encouraged by the skeleton's disappearance_

Hey you!

That skeleton said you'd pay for his tab!

Give it here before i skin you

and use you in my burgers!

*Fight - Pay*

You will ? Good!

20g, pretty please.

Thanks! Come again little buddy!

 _That was easy. Curious, Frisk went to the restaurant's counter where the feline bartender stood ready to take his order, or to have a chat with a client._

Welcome to MTT restaurant. What can I do for you ?

* _Talk_ *

* _How did you end up here?_ *

there was a poster on a wall  
somewhere, with an address.

i wnet there, with nothing  
else to lose.

Mettaton saw my potential  
right on the spot.

Now, I'm the director of the culinary  
branch of the MTT brand.

Take it from me, kid.

Confidence is key to making it  
in life.

All it took me was a lack of fear,  
a ruthless approach...

And noone else pitching for  
the position.

* _What did Sans order ?_ *

What did the guy eat ?

 _The owner grits his teeth in boiling anger._

(What do I look like, his  
fitness instructor ?!)

...

He took two bottles of ketchup

from behind the counter and  
chugged them down in front of me.

I was never so disturbed in my life

But then I realized...

We don't even have ketchup  
in the kitchen...

Only MTT brand mayonnaise.

Now available  
for a mere 75g!

 ***** _Why did you make me pay then?_ *

Huh ? Why did I give him a tab?

Hurting my feelings ain't free  
little buddy.

I'm too important for that.

Well, since you're a paying  
customer, I can tell you  
something else.

Truth is, we don't all hate the guy.  
He brings a good mood wherever  
he goes.

And no matter how  
many of us attacked him,  
he never killed anyone.

Well, noone could even come  
close to him anyway.

But to me,  
despite his constant smiling.

He feels sad, empty.

 _Reminiscing about his cruel past, the monster makes a cigarette appear in his mouth and looks mighty pleased. Actually, on closer inspection, the cigar is just a feather on which a little ghost is hovering._

Like I was before I landed this  
sweet-sweet job.

So if you could help him out,  
anyway you can...

We'd appreciate it.

 _Frisk remembers now. Maybe the past holds the answer to sparing Sans._


	5. Fall and Fear

_It was still Frisk's turn. Sans was just standing here, still smiling, still full of disdain, still not taking the offense. After all, against a non-violent opponent he had no weakness. He had killed the child many times already, and he wouldn't show any mercy. He'd never stop pushing the hope of peace away. Ever since his fake-attempt at surrender, he had kept his strange eye opened as an eldritch testimony of his distrust. Using this opportunity, Frisk took a seat and tried to recall more of the past. How things had evolveled, from the very beginning._

 _All began with a little stroll on Mt Ebbot. Why would a child come up here despite the foreboding rumors? Who could say... The only thing certain is that there was a fall._

 _The golden flowers had cushioned the youngling and left him unarmed into a huge cavern. After awakening, the exploration bagan._ _After touching the walls for some sort of secret. Frisk decided there was nothing else to do but go. T_ _he little human went through a narrow passage, the only passage, that lead further into the cave. The rocks had been shaped into an archway. This meant that there was civilisation down here._

 _The next room was lit by a small light coming from the ceiling. IN the center of it was a_ _flower was facing the other way. Once the young child got close enough, a strange white box appeared above the plant._

WHO IS THERE!

 _Upon seeing the little one, the flower calmed itself. On closer look, its petals were damaged and fatigue was visible under its eyes. For the flower had eyes, a mouth, and a voice of course_

...

Oh, sorry.  
I didn't see you  
coming.

You surprised me,  
a little.

Ahem...

Howdy!  
I'm FLOWEY.  
FLOWEY the FLOWER.

You're a human,  
aren'tcha?

And new to the  
Underground.

Golly, you must be  
so confused.

Someone ought to  
teach you how it  
goes down here.

And it so happens,  
I'm a master at  
teaching lessons.

Let's do this.

 _Fight_.

See that heart?  
That is your SOUL,  
the very culmination  
of your being.

See that yellow bar  
in the middle?

The number on it  
represents your  
soul's HP.  
HEART POINTS.

When that number  
falls to 0, well...  
You'll be in trouble.

Your soul starts off  
weak, but can get  
tougher if you do  
a little something.

That's where I  
come in.

 _Five spinning white pebbles flew away from the flower and hovered above it. In appearance they were a bit like seeds._

You see those?

Little white...  
"friendliness  
pellets."

When they touch  
a SOUL, the owner  
receives some LV.

What's LV stand for?  
LOVE, obviously!

You need LOVE  
to get around  
in this world.

You want some  
LOVE don't you?

Let me help you  
with that.

 _The pellets advanced towards Frisk's heart._

Move around, get as many as you can.

 _Uncertain, the red heart wobbled towards the , funnily enough, they looked like seeds and bullets. Bullets? The pain felt when they touched the organ stopped all thoughts within Frisk. The damage was done, and the deceptive flower closed its eyes. 16HP were left._

Sorry... kid.

 _The shape of its face shifted into something bestial._

I need your soul  
if I want survive.

Besides...

Better it to be me  
that put you out  
of your misery.

 _A round of white projectiles spawned all around. There was no escape and the damage would be far more lethal this time around. Flowey closed his eyes_

Don't take it  
personal...

 _Silently, the circle closed in on the child. Out of fear, an option was chosen. Frisk QUIT._


	6. What now?

_So..._

 _Before we continue  
_ _with the "origin story"._

 _Let me just say,  
as the writer,  
that I am..._

 _Well... huh..._

 _Not confident._

 _Is keeping things  
close to the original  
a good idea?_

 _Dialogs, placements,  
items, all of it._

 _May I tweak it all?_

 _Should I?_ _  
_

 _While it seems nice  
for now..._

 _I don't know if some  
of the phrasing fit  
the characters._

 _Or that their motives  
_ _make sense._

 _Like Sans'.  
_

 _Perhaps I should  
have been more  
vague with that one..._

 _God knows I want to  
show you this timeline's  
Papyrus and Undyne._

 _I got some ideas,  
but not exactly what  
you'd expect._

 _I could go back to the  
_ _Sans fight and get  
it over with..._

 _But explaining how it  
all happened  
seems important.  
_

 _You know,  
story-wise._

 _Anywho...  
That's boring  
stuff I'm sure._

 _Or I'm preaching  
to the choir.  
_

 _So I'm gonna keep  
on exploring my view  
of the Underfell AU._

 _Enough about me._

 _Let's write more stuff._

-~o~-

 _Frisk came back, after a while away. To start it all again. The kid fell, got up, then advanced into the dark cave. The flower was still here, still damaged, and weaved its smile and gaze upon its center._

Howdy!  
I'm FLOWEY.  
FLOWEY the FLOWER.

Ahem...

You already knew  
that, didn'tcha?

Making me repeat  
myself... how rude!

Someone ought  
to teach you  
some manners.

You never now who  
you might cross  
down the road.

Looks like it's up to  
me to sensitize you.

Ready?

 _The rest happened exactly like before. Flowey explained, in his own way, the mechanics of a FIGHT. Then came the time of the friendliness pellets. This time, they did not reach their targets._

Oh...  
You missed them.

Don't worry.  
I have more.

 _Once again, a swing and a miss._

Well, this is sad!

You're going to  
make me feel bad.

Come on, let me  
hit... Ahem...  
Help you!

 _The third time wasn't the charm. Flowey looked disappointed. Not angry, but very unhappy. The eyes of his strange face turned dark._

So...

You know what's  
going on here,  
don't you?

And you're so young.  
How amusing.

I tried to make it  
quick and painless.

Weaken you at first,  
then end it.

But now...

I won't even bother.

 _The ring of bullets appeared again._

In this world,  
it's kill or BE killed.

No exceptions.

 _The child braced for impact. QUIT? Do not QUIT? The flower remembered... Was there even a point then? It was too late now anyway...  
The bullets had reached their target... They... did not hurt? This surprised the both of them.  
Wide eyed, and open-mouthed, the flower kept a stunned silence.  
Then, a small white flame appeared outside of Flowey's view. Something launched it, and it sent the plant flying away.  
Then, out of the path ahead, a large being appeared. It was wearing a long robe adorned with a distinct sigil. The wearer was goat like in appearance, but stood on two legs. The dress was a bit raggedy and, like her vestment, the savior looked very tired. In other word she was a fluffy goat lady with a dreadful aura and a sad smile. She addressed Frisk._

What a terrible  
creature, torturing  
such a poor,  
innocent youth.

Heh... hehe.

Do not be afraid,  
my child.

I am Toriel,  
the... caretaker  
of the RUINS.

I come here  
everyday to look  
for humans.

And you...

You are real, are  
you not ?

Hehe...  
Nevermind.

Do not worry,  
I will take good  
care of you.

Come with me  
without fear.

I shall teach you  
how to survive  
this terrible place.

 _The strange lady_ _nodded to the side, then_ _turned her back on the child._

Come along now.

Don't you dare  
make me wait.  
Fuhuhu...

 _Something in her voice coerced Frisk to oblige her._


	7. First victory

_The small human followed the monster deeper into the Underground. The path lead to a bright area. There were blood-red leaves scattered here and there, dried and withered. The ground was grey and dusty, with a tint of magenta. Someone had oftenly passed through this place, but forgotten to tend to it. Toriel advanced, checking if the child followed.  
_ _In the middle of the area, a small star shined above a mound of gathered leaves. Frisk examined the brilliant shape._

*Knowing you may return  
from death at will fills you  
with determination*

 _It was obvious now, palpable, what was meant to be done here. A small menu appeared. It presenting the option to register the events so far.  
With the SAVE FILE updated, a feeling of relief washed over the youngling._

Hurry up! _called Toriel from up the stairs._

 _Yes, hurrying was a priority. Better not to anger the "nice" lady.  
Frisk walked up the stony steps that led to another room. Toriel was standing near the next passage, whose way was blocked by spikes. Toriel explained:_

Welcome to your new  
home, such as it is.

Let me summarize  
how one travels  
in the RUINS.

 _She pointed to her left. Over there were strange white tiles, pressure plates of some sort. On the floor was a bright-colored path leading to some of them. Toriel explained:_

The Ruins are full of  
puzzles.

Small reminders of  
happier, sillier days.

Sadly, they must be  
solved in order to  
travel room to room.

Understand?

If you do, then  
have a go.

Solve the puzzle.

I believe in you!

 _Frisk was free to move around now. There was a stone panel on the wall, with some writings. A clue? ... It was too damaged to tell what it once said.  
Uncertain, afraid of a trap, Frisk talked to the lady._

Oh, my poor child.

Is it too difficult?

Try it! Be brave!

 _Frisk talked to her again._

Good heavens...  
You won't even try?

I hope for your sake,

that you fight  
better than you  
think.

 _Toriel realised what she just said, and hid her face behind her hands out of regret._

... Oh no...

Oh...  
That was rude.  
Very rude...

I am sorry my child.

I... haven't talked  
to anyone in a  
long time.

But... Do not worry.

You are young,  
you can still learn.

H-here! Let me  
solve it for you.

 _Toriel walked over the floor switches placed away from the bright path. The spikes forward rescinded as a result._ _Toriel advanced. Frisk followed.  
The next room presented switches against the walls, separated by little channels of water. A panel, in the corner, was in a much better state. Perhaps the instruction would be clear this time.  
_ _However, before Frisk reached the stone, a_ _small frog-like monster with a moody face interrupted him._ _AFIGHT began._

*Froggit attacks you!*

*Check*

*Life has become  
simple for this enemy.*

Grr grr! _howled the little beast._

 _Toriel immediately rushed to help her protegee. She fumed with rage and produced a fireball. However, the Froggit had already ran away. Toriel squinted her eyes in hatred, but soon retook a peaceful smile, as if nothing happened.  
Frisk reached the panel, and understood how to solve this next riddle.  
_ _The puzzle was just as simple as the last. This time however, following the bright path led to the right switch to activate. Furthermore, someone had indicated the correct one with a yellow marker. Frisk flawlessly resolved the enigma, and the path opened. Toriel felt relieved._

Ah... Good, very  
good.

 _The next room presented another puzzle. The first of the two corridors had a bright path embedded in its floor, while the other was a large bridge filled with spikes. According to a panel, there was a hidden path in the bridge to allow._

Are you done preparing?

*Yes \- - - No*

Then walk, I'll be  
right behind you.

 _The goat lady placed herself. Was she serious? Frisk could get hurt, she had to know that. Frisk tried to explain:_

Are you afraid  
of getting hurt? _replied Toriel._

Trial and error, dear.

 _Frisk talked to her a second time. Toriel heartlessly glared back._

Move...

 _A third time._

 _..._

 _Gulping, the child tried in the direction he thought was correct. Frisk realized the spikes disappeared on their own when he headed on the correct path. Right before they were touched. Nothing worth worrying then. Without too much trouble, Frisk managed to pass the trial. Toriel had become impatient, however._

You need to stop  
hesitating, little  
one.

I can see you  
doubt my methods.

But I am doing  
this for your own  
good.

I can't hold your  
hand every step  
of the way, can I ?

Do not worry.

As long as I live,  
nothing bad will ever  
happen to you.

I promise I will  
destroy everything  
that threatens you.

Oh! Speaking of  
destroying.

I am certain you will  
appreciate the next  
room.

Hehehehe...

 _The goat monster disappeared into the next room. There was nothing else to do here.  
In the neighboring chamber, was a dummy. Made of ragged cloth and showing a great deal of damage. It would seem Toriel had prepared it for combat training._

As you have seen,  
the monsters will  
attack on sight.

The best way to  
deal with them,  
is to strike first.

See that little  
dummy?

Go to it,  
and strike up a  
first blow!

Let your instinct  
take over!

 _Frisk touched the leathery object. A FIGHT started._

*Check*

"There's no loving for  
this dumb-dumb-dummy."

 _In some instances, some alternate paths, Frisk could have played along. He might have learned how to FIGHT to the death, to survive at all cost. But in this fresh run of the universe, the child ACTed peacefully._

 _*Talk*_

*You talked to the  
dummy.*

*Without a mouth,  
the dummy can't  
answer you.*

 _Toriel was not happy with this. She slipped her way into the fight, she looked quite angry. Angrier than ever before._

WHAT ARE YOU  
DOING?

It's a DUMMY!  
They don't care!  
They don't talk!

Destroy it!

*Fight?*  
*Yes - - - No*

YOU!

You...  
Don't want to FIGHT?

Hehehehe...  
How original!

Well, if you want to  
play it this way...  
Fine!

This is all a fantasy  
of mine after all!

Nothing more!

But no matter,  
let's keep it up!

 _Toriel walked away to the northern entrance._

The next room awaits,  
Hehehe!

Now come along  
before i tire your  
shenanigans.

 _On their way to the next puzzles, some monsters appeared. Frisk had a chance to FIGHT them as well, but didn't. However, before the might of the Ruins's caretaker they always fled.  
Everytime one of the little beings escaped, Toriel looked even more depressed.  
_ _They soon arrived before an extremely long corridor._

Here's another test,  
just for you.

This'll teach you  
some independence.

Reach the  
other side.

I will be waiting!

 _The corridor was longer than the other, extremely longer. But Frisk reached the end without encountering anything potent. At the end, there was a white pillar. From behind the pillar, Toriel surged with her hands burning with magic powers._

DIE!

 _A terrifying fireball flew right next to the human's face. It landed on the wall and made a horrible sound as the stone melted. Toriel became horrified with what she had just done._

Oh...

Oh no... Why did I...

I'm sorry my child...  
I am... I...

I tried to scare you,  
but... I almost...  
almost...

...

You didn't run away.

Well of course you  
wouldn't. You're...

W-well!  
Take it as a lesson,  
right?

Don't let your guard  
down, ever!

...

I... Can make it up  
to you, yes!

All I need is to  
make an errand.

It shouldn't take  
long.

 _Toriel kneeled to put herself at eye level._

I am truly sorry for  
what happened.

But now I must go.

You can wait here,  
or carve your way  
to my house.

Your house.

All you need is LOVE,  
my child.

I'm sure you'll  
manage.

 _Toriel walked away, seemingly for good. Despite of her good will, Frisk felt relieved to see the mad lady walk away. But perhaps it was too soon to become separate..._

Oh! Before I go,  
can I ask you a  
question?

What do you prefer;  
butterscotch,  
or cinnamon?

*butterscotch cinnamon*

Thank you, you're a  
cutey-patootie.

Why did I ask?

Tehehe, It's a secret.  
Off I go now!

 _Again, she stopped in her track._

Oh, umh...  
You don't... dislike  
cinnamon, do you?

No?

Good, good...

I believe I wasted  
enough of your time.

Happy hunting!

 _And there she went. For good this time. A Frisk advanced after her, entering a room were a shining star and a frog monster awaited him. The star was approached first. There were puzzles, monsters to contend with further in. Frisk gathered the courage, the HP, and the determination the SAVE POINTS offered. He had a long way to go still. The first thing he would do, was talk to the Froggit who hadn't been aggressive at all._

Ribbit Ribbit (Hello  
there, human.)

(I see you aren't a  
violent fellow,  
strangely enough.)

(So, if you're sure  
about this, here's  
a piece of advice.)

(If the name of a  
monster turns yellow)

(That means you can  
spare him.)

(Yes, yellow. Just like  
you, you coward.)

(Offer your MERCY,  
human, like the  
maggot you are.)

(Go on, try it!)

 _The froggit made a surprise attack which Frisk barely dodged. It was Frisk's turn now. The FIGHT option was waiting to be picked. But Frisk was stubborn._

*Froggit bounces around,  
ready to strike*

*ACT*

*Compliment*

*Froggit didn't understand  
what you said, but was  
pumped up anyway.*

(Shows sharp teeth)  
Ribbit ribbit!

 _Another attack, another dodge. Frisk was getting used to this._

 _*_ Froggit is thirsty  
for blood.*

*ACT*

*Compliment*

*You barely said two words  
but Froggit heard it as a  
great lecture on pacifism*

Croak croak?  
(raises eyebrow)

 _Froggit leaps, and misses the spot._

*Froggit doesn't realize  
he has no teeth and  
no eyebrows.*

*ACT*

*Compliment*

*Froggit understood  
one word, but you're  
not sure which.*

(blushes deeply)  
Hop hop!

 _The last attack , a swarm of flies, didn't even come close._

 _*_ Froggit doesn't  
feel interested in  
fighting anymore. _*_

 _Froggit's name had become yellow. It was now or never!_

 _*MERCY*_

 _*SPARE*_

 _*You won! You earned  
0 exp and 20 gold.*_

 _It took a while, but MERCY was given for the first time. Frisk talked to the defeated monster._

Ribbit ribbit?  
(Huh? That was  
weird...)

(For some reason, I  
don't hate you  
anymore)

(Nice work, human.)

(I'm sorry I insulted  
someone as nice  
as you.)

(Perhaps you're  
on to something.)

 _The Froggit remained here, satisfied. Frisk SAVEd again. He was on the right track, he just knew it._

*Knowing the monsters  
are not truly evil fills  
you with determination!*

 _Onward, then!_


	8. An Abrupt Passage

_It was tough, this non-violent business. Far more complicated than simply attacking the little monsters and scattering their dusts. But Frisk could be stubborn whenever it mattered. What was the motive, one might ask? Was it curiosity? Pure altruism? A search for belonging? Whatever the reason, the little human certainly didn't lack the determination to see this journey through. After a while, the monsters couldn't even touch Frisk while ACTs of kindness were pouring on them._

 _The walking around had lasted a while now, and no decent foe had managed to stop the heroic advance. The Ruins were opened bare before the tiny adventurer. Right up until a strange white cylinder got in the way. It was a strange object, made of cloth, resting over a pile of leaves. Upon closer inspection, we could see thin eyes on its top as if drawn with coal. A closer look still revealed grey bags below the eyes, had the cylinder cried? Frisk approached it._

zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
zzzzzzzz...

zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
(do your worst)

*Gently push it away?*  
*Yes \- - - - No*

 _A FIGHT started despite Frisk's peaceful action._

*Here comes Napstablook.*

*ACT*

*Check*

*Naptstablook ATK 10 DEF 10  
This monster is too  
depressed to resist*

yeah...  
it's true...  
sorry...

 _Napstablook began a barrage of_

*Napstablook sheds  
tears without meaning  
to harm you.*

*Act*

oh...  
this is too much...

 _Napstablook let his last tear fall, and began to explain:_

as a ghost, physical  
attacks can't hurt me.

that means nobody  
can get LOVE from me.

people hate me  
because of this.

i usually come to the  
RUINS because there's a  
powerful mage here...

i was hoping to be of use...  
for once in my unlife...

but i met someone  
nice instead...

...

i'll get out of your way

 _The ghost disappeared, and the path was cleared.  
Further in, after some peripeties, Frisk ened up at a bake sale organised by spiders. The  
After wandering around more , an uninjured and unshaken child reached a small cottage at the edge of the Ruins. In front of it was a withering tree. Someone was resting against it. The lady who had saved her from the talking flower. She was scratching her curved horns against the hard wood, adding carvings into the decaying form. She noticed the human's arrival. Crossed armed, she expectantly came closer._

There you are, at last.

Well done.

To survive all the way  
to here is...

Wait...

You're clean.

Too clean.  
Did you kill anyone?

Anyone at all?

Did you even interact  
in any way?

...

I guess I should have  
expected this.

Oh, child.

You might think your  
gentleness is for  
the best.

But what if you meet  
someone who can't  
be reasoned with?

Say... A hardened killer?

What would you do then?

...

Hehe... That's alright.

I will, hehe, do my  
best to educate you.

We have all the time  
in the world.

You'll understand,  
in the end.

Come inside.  
You must be tired.

 _There was a SAVE POINT in front of the house. After registering what had happened, the child entered the building. A smell mixed-in with some_

Do you smell this?

I made you a pie.  
A butterscotch-  
cinnamon pie.

I hope the

But, I had already  
left you.

Well, it all worked  
out in the end,  
didn't it?

 _Sniff sniff._

Is something burning?

Oh no...

This is your home now.

Here we go again.  
I knew it...

Come to the basement.

It's always the same...

Humans fall here...

They leave.  
They die.

I am doing what's best  
for you!

KILL ME!

TAKE MY LOVE!

...

Do not come back.

Please do not come back.

I hope you understand.

 _For a moment, the calmed lady. Reaching for a last hug? Perhaps? Frisk would never know, because Toriel ran away._  
 _The human passed through the door, swearing never to forget this sad and lonely goat-lady._

So...

You made it.

And nobody died.

That's, kinda impressive.

Even I can't make it out  
here without a bit of  
bloodshed.

I've gone easy  
on you...

But how long  
will you last  
out there,

among the hordes  
of killers?

...

Look...

I may have  
acted a bit violent  
back there.

But I didn't want  
you to suffer.

Not too much at least.

Every monster in the  
Underground follows  
the same mantra...

 **Kill or BE killed**.

You're riding high  
for the moment,  
but...

Even with that POWER  
of yours.

Yes, the power to SAVE.

Someday, someone  
WILL hurt you.

They'll hurt you so bad  
you'll just surrender to  
your impulses.

And you'll take a life  
and just walk away.

Perhaps you'll  
they will deserve this.

That woman you  
spared was no exception.

I mean, just look at  
her...

She's broken. Mad.  
A true psychopath.

I can't believe you  
let her toy with you  
for that long.

So...

Will you have the guts?  
When the time comes?

...

You know...

Watching you so far has  
been very interesting.

Plus, you're just a kid.  
Leaving you alone...

Is just wrong.

So, yeah...

Whether you're a true  
pacifist or not,

I made a decision.

I'm going with you. _smiled the flower._

I think staying with  
you is going to help  
me a lot.

You can choose to FIGHT  
of course.

But if you don't, I'll tag  
along. All the way to...

the end...

What'll it be?

 _Accept his help?  
_ *Yes \- - - - No*

My oh my!  
It's decided then.

You and me, against  
the world.

 _Flowey smiled a true smile, or something that looked like one._

That's a wonderful idea!

 _These words, though cheerful, were addressed inward. Frisk could feel it, and for a moment, perhaps the little flower could feel that Frisk felt it._

...

Don'tcha worry,  
little emperor.

Old Flowey will keep  
you safe.

 _Assured the plant._

Give me a heads up  
whenever you want  
to chat. Okay?

 _Flowey disappeared into the ground. At the time, Frisk couldn't be certain he had met his new best friend. But, if one thought about it... Flowey was the only one worse calling around._


End file.
